Two in One
by Tsukune08
Summary: Version of events that might have happened had Kazuya not simply been a plotline character instead of the main character.


Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing or any of it's affiliations.

"_A man falls in love through his eyes, a woman through her ears._" -Woodrow Wyatt

Freezing one shot

"Onee-chan, where're you going?" Kazuya Aoi asked as his sister stepped towards the door.

Kazuha Aoi looked back at her younger brother with a bright smile, "I'm just going for a walk with Luke." She replied. Kazuya looked at her critically, and Kazuha knew he knew she'd just lied to him. She was beset by a small pair of arms wrapping around her waist, she could hardly blame him, she'd been his only support since their parents died.

"Don't go," He cried, "Let the others fight." For all of his innocence, Kazuya was not ignorant.

"Oh Kazuya-otouto..." she said sadly, ruffling his hair as he sniffled into her skirt, "One day, you will find someone that you want to protect more than anything else. One day, you will find that person or group that has the effect that you and Luke have on me." She said softly, looking down at Kazuya with unshed tears brimming in her eyes. "You will understand how I feel and you will do just what I am doing for my special people." She said lovingly down at him as he looked up at her in admiration.

"I don't want you to die." Kazuya said softly.

She bent down on one knee, taking his head into her hands and cupped his cheeks. "Nor do I," She admitted as she wiped away his tears. "But you will understand when you find that special someone. When you meet her, you will no longer care what happens to you, only that she is safe. I want you to promise me one thing Kazuya, before I go." She said, seeming proud at how Kazuya accepted that she was leaving no matter what. Kazuya nodded, "When you find that special someone," Her eyes flicker to the doorway where her limiter, Luke, was waiting, "Protect her." She finished softly. Kazuya nodded once again. She smiled at her brother, kissed him on the forehead before she stood and moved away from him, towards the door.

Kazuya watched his older sister go before his world dissolved into a haze.

* * *

><p>Kazuya shook his head as his hand was grasped by the beauty sitting in front of him. Satellizer El Bridget was a Pandora, just like his sister. Her likeness of his sister was so uncanny that he had mistaken her for his sister when he first met her. Now, however, he was acutely aware of the differences between the two. Both of their bodies are considered to be provocative, heart-shaped faces framed by shining blonde locks, bust lines that were bordering on obscene, slim waists, backsides that gave them the mythical Hourglass figure, and legs that, seemingly, went on forever. None could ever deny either of these women were beauties on a level that few ever compared.<p>

The one thing that Kazuya had discovered about Satellizer that he knew she didn't share with his sister is that she, apparently, could not stand the touch of another person. She had even told him, "Even though I can't stand it when people touch me... you seem to be the only one that's okay." She had said that almost to herself after he had so carelessly poked her breast. "I wonder why..." She'd trailed off, "I don't even understand it all that well." She muttered to herself as she pulled her knees to her chest, looking much younger than her actual age, seeming almost like a broken young girl who wished to just disappear.

It is at that moment that Kazuya glimpsed his first true look at her, and he wanted to know her, to understand her, "Please, make me your Limiter." He said passionately. Kazuya had always been a spineless person, he didn't like to stand up to anyone and he didn't do well in the spotlight, but he truly wished for this woman to make him her Limiter to get to know her better. He was momentarily surprised by his own forcefulness, but not enough to miss the small blush that spread across Satellizer's pretty face.

An intense silence filled the air between the two as he looked straight into her blue eyes, a different color from his own sister's, and hoped she would accept him. He saw Satellizer was almost completely shocked by his declaration and he had a faint idea why; after all, everyone had been telling him to stay away from her. Despite this, he held her gaze, watching as her shock turned contemplative, but her thoughts, and their silence, were interrupted by a voice, "What? An initiation in a place like this?" The voice asked. Kazuya identified it as female, but the lady didn't wait for an answer. "Well I'll be... Could you at least define the mood for me?" She asked.

Kazuya looks over his shoulder to spy a blue-haired, blue-eyed Pandora in the regular class uniform with three nondescript boys following her, though each of their eyes seemed dull. "Is there a secret between you two?" She asked when they didn't answer her question, "It's not that you two are old friends or something is it? We're in a public place, so could you at least restrain yourselves a bit?" She asked, again continuing before anyone could say anything, "After all, an initiation is..." She was cut off by Kazuya's cry.

"Satellizer-sempai!" He said as Satellizer stood and brushed past Kazuya then the Pandora.

"Wait." The Pandora said firmly, causing Satellizer to pause momentarily, "You offer no greeting to a junior?" She asked, scoffing, "That's quite rude, you know." Satellizer ground her teeth, but the Pandora was surprised as Kazuya brushes past her as well and reaches for Satellizer's hand. The Pandora griped his hand, keeping him from reaching Satellizer as she begins to walk away, "Wait up newbie," She said lowly, "I'd like you to stay awhile." She purred, her tone seductive, but Kazuya just looked at her with surprised eyes, "For now, as my Limiter, and I won't take no for an answer." She said with a smile, her tone suggesting the idea of him saying anything but yes hadn't even crossed her mind. Neither of them noticed Satellizer tensing as she heard the girl.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about..." Kazuya trailed off, looking at her hand with a small frown.

"Oh, it's quite simple." She said, "You will become my otouto." At that word Kazuya felt a shiver run through his body, remembering the last person that had called him that. The Pandora smirked, obviously having felt the shiver as well, but interpreted it differently as she released him, "Naturally, I will guarantee that you will have a wonderful life here at the Academy." She bragged. "Your answer, of course, is yes, am I right?" She said. Not a question, but a statement, like she expected him to submit to her whims.

"Umm, I-I'm sorry but I haven't really learned all that much, A-anyway, I'm sorry." He stuttered as he turned to leave. Unfortunately, she blocked his path with her arm.

"You dare reject me and think you'll get away with it?" She snarled angrily, her sweet and seductive tone gone, replaced with pure rage as she glared at him.

It was this sentence that made the company realize Satellizer still hadn't left as her volt weapon, a sword-like blade, appeared behind the Pandora, touching the back of her neck in an obvious threat, "If you lay one hand on him, you're going to regret it." Satellizer said as she took her glasses off.

"_I'm_ going to regret it?" The other Pandora asked haughtily, "I think you're underestimating me!" She bellowed as she disappeared from Kazuya's view and Satellizer was suddenly thrown to the ground as the other Pandora appears behind her, "Now, how shall I teach you a lesson? You've gotten in way over your head little girl." She sneered at Satellizer as her volt weapon appears, multiple daggers all floating around her. "I'll teach you the difference between Sophomore and Junior." She said with an arrogant smile.

The two Pandoras stare each other down and Kazuya developed a strange feeling in his left breast, a tenseness that he'd felt only once before in his life. Staring at the two warriors brought Kazuya into a state of alarm as the other Pandora starts hurling attacks at Satellizer, who dodged and blocks them with an ease that Kazuya was impressed with. It was obvious to see why she was the top-rated Pandora of the second years.

However, as the battle raged, Kazuya's stomach clenched and his worry increased, he could feel the pressure of their attacks gusting past him causing his eyes to squint as she wished, hoped, and willed himself to be able to see them as they fought. As he was doing this, he heard the other Pandora taunting Satellizer, "I'm impressed that you know an Axel Turn already, you shouldn't have learned something like that in the sophomore curriculum yet." She praised, "You're just as the rumors say El Bridgette!" Slowly, Kazuya was able to see a dark blur appear in his vision and he was momentarily elated at such a success, but he was disappointed as the two Pandoras suddenly stopped, the cause was not very noticeable until the other Pandora started to laugh and reached up to her face, fingering the blood coming from the shallow cut upon her face.

She fell to her knees, the laughing gaining an almost hysterical and insane glint to it as she chuckled, "Exciting!" She cried, "This really is exciting! I thought I'd just punish you a bit, but it seems that won't be enough... no, not nearly enough." She said as she suddenly stood, her Limiters falling in line behind her as she turns her crazed eyes upon Satellizer, "I'm going to kill you, you laidback little sophomore bitch!" She exclaimed, "I'll let you taste every last bit of shame and humiliation this world has to offer!" Her eyes suddenly gained another ring within them and the eyes of her limiters seemed to glow as she commanded them, "Get her!"

The Limiters dash forward and Kazuya's eyes darted to them as Satellizer gritted her teeth. All of a sudden, a weight settled upon Kazuya's shoulders and he was driven to his knees, "Since you don't have a Limiter, this is over. You have no idea the capabilities of a Pandora outside of Carnival." The other Pandora said. Suddenly Kazuya watched Satellizer jumped high into the air. All three Limiters had their arms out, pointing towards him and where Satellizer had been moments ago.

Kazuya pondered his predicament, Satellizer had left him to save herself. He was lying on the floor, weight pressing down on him still and he could see the vindictiveness that radiated from the Limiters of that Pandora. He was, probably, about to be beat up because he had defied an older student, and yet, he couldn't find it in himself to resent Satellizer, or even hate his attackers. All he could feel is a sense of relief from the clenching of his chest as he watched Satellizer seem to simply fly out of harm's way.

He struggled to smile, but his muscles wouldn't obey him. A small smile did spread across his face, despite this, until he noticed a shadow appear on him and a hand enter his view. A dainty hand that he could remember gripping his own not so long ago. His eyes widened as he looks up into the blue eyes of Satellizer and gasped, "Your hand!" She said urgently. As if he were underwater, Kazuya's limbs obeyed his command sluggishly, slowly but surely inching towards her hand.

It wasn't until his hand was almost in hers that the daggers appear, piercing Satellizer in multiple places, her blood splatters on the ground and his face as her face turned from one of concern to one of complete shock as she fell back, her blood still spurting from her body. "Satellizer-sempai!" He cries out, reaching for her, cursing his inability to do anything. Almost subconsciously he felt a pit of cold settle into his left breast as he watched one of the limiters place their hand upon her clothed shoulder.

"Freezing complete, we have her Miyabi-sempai." The Limiter said as Satellizer seemed to freeze.

Miyabi scoffs as she looks at Satellizer, that crazed glint still present in her eyes; Kazuya felt his trepidation grow as he watched her, "You lose your focus in battle to help a newcomer, just how much do you underestimate me?" She asked. Kazuya scoffed to himself, the girl had only won with the help of three others, "Bring her to me, don't let her go." She commanded, and two of her limiters drag Satellizer towards Miyabi.

Kazuya glared at the two hands that gripped Satellizer, for some reason he coudln't fathom, he detested the fact they were touching her without her permission and was completely unaware of the stare of Miyabi upon him. "How do you like the taste of a freezing, Satellizer?" She inquired, "Unlike a Nova, this can keep someone like you still for several minutes." She explained. Kazuya was still glaring at the two men who'd dropped Satellizer onto the ground like she was dirt. "Well, I might as well drop my ereinbar set, seeing as this isn't an official match it won't matter much." She said, the changes to all of their eyes dropping, yet Kazuya was still feeling like he was underwater; he couldn't get up to help her.

Miyabi giggles, though it sounded more like a deranged laugh as she looks at Satellizer, "Stand her up." She tells her Limiter. Kazuya's eyes zeroed in on the man now standing behind the limp Satellizer, the cold in his chest seemingly growing stronger as it clenched tighter. "How do you intend to pay for this scratch on my face?" Miyabi demanded with a smile before rabbit punching Satellizer's stomach, causing her to cough up more blood. Kazuya's eyes slowly tracked over to Miyabi. His eyes seemed to gain a frosty edge as he glared at his and Satellizer's attackers.

"So long as you're being restrained by my Limiters directly, you can't move." Miyabi says as she summons another dagger, "Now then, repeat after me, 'Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for attacking you, Miyabi-sama...' I will accept no apology with any less sincerity." She giggled as she held the dagger to Satellizer's throat.

Satellizer coughed once before whispering, "At least, let... let him go."

Miyabi's eyes narrowed almost to pinpricks before she slashed with her dagger, cutting into Satellizer's clothes, ripping her bodice and bra in a single stroke, allowing the woman's heavy, milky white breasts, which were capped with smallish pink nipples, to be shown to the world. "What do you think you're doing!" Kazuya yells, despite the fact he literally wanted to ogle the perfect mounds of female flesh in front of him, he abhored the way his sempai was acting.

"Oh yes," Miyabi said as she looks back at his struggling form. "I need to punish you too." She realized before another of her Limiters kicked Kazuya in the stomach, harshly. Kazuya cries out in pain, coughing up blood, but he paid it no mind, instead focusing his glare onto Miyabi, though she had already turned from him. "Well, you certainly have some nice breasts." She commented idly, looking at Satellizer with a cocked head, she reaches forward and hefts one of them, "Nice size and shape..." When Satellizer shuddered she smiled wickedly, "That's right, you don't like to be touched by others," She said before stepping back, "Do it." She told her Limiter. Kazuya's glare was transitioned from Miyabi to the Limiter, who was now roughly fondling Satellizer, who trembled from the unwanted contact.

It didn't take long until Satellizer was at the end of her rope, "Stop it." Satellizer whimpered, "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Miyabi said cruelly. Kazuya could see the maniacal gleam in her eye had increased, as if tormenting another woman like this was somehow enticing to her. "I'm just showing you how wonderful it is. You should understand real soon... that it feels good when you touch other people." She said slyly, laughing derisively as her Limiter continued to play with Satellizer's bare breasts, fondling them so roughly it looks like he is leaving marks.

Satellizer struggled weakly, unable to stop whatever the Limiter was doing to her and Kazuya could feel the cold rising within him. It was no longer subconscious, but a coherent thought; "_I need to help her!_" His very being demanded. He could feel the cold responding, growing, but something was holding him back from breaching that power. Some block he couldn't defeat.

"How's that!" Miyabi yells out as she saw Satellizer begin to shiver uncontrollably, "I'll have him do it till you can feel it, I'll have him do it till the end!' She declares with an almost insane cackle. Tears formed at the corner of Satellizer's eyes and Kazuya reached out for her, but the Limiter kicked him yet again, driving him back to the ground.

Suddenly, the man's fingers stopped and Miyabi stepped forward, "I told you already, I'll let you taste all the shame and humiliation I can." She said, licking her lips, "I'm nowhere near through with you!" She yelled before snapping her foot up and kicking Satellizer harshly, throwing her to the ground, her hips raised on her knees and her breasts mashed to the floor in a position that would be considered lewd if she were unclothed.

Miyabi looked down at Satellizer with a maniac gleam and Kazuya manages to bring himself back to his knees as he watched Miyabi reach forward, "Heeheehee, what do we have here? Aren't you supposed to be the untouchable Queen?" She asked derisively, "When you're lying on the ground you just seem to invite it." She said lewdly, ignoring, probably, the first actually vicious glare that spawned from behind Kazuya's obsidian eyes. "Are you sure you're not 'miss feel me up'..." She suggested.

She looks at Satellizer with a vicious gleam in her eyes as she smiled cruelly, "Now then, since we have you in such a good position, who could resist doing naughty things to you?" She said with a careless shrug. Kazuya saw Satellizer stiffen, his chest clenched, but he could still barely move, struggling to get to his feet and figure out exactly what was holding him back. "We'll go like this to get a good look at your ass," Miyabi said as she lifted Satellizer's skirt, showing her pantyhose and panty clad posterior. "Now, we'll drop your panty-hose a bit, Very nice. _Very_ nice." She purred as she clapped.

Kazuya's eyes widen as he witnesses Satellizer shivered and then closed her eyes in complete shame. Again, Kazuya struggled against his nonexistent bindings, "Now that is quite erotic, and since you can't use your Pandora mode, we can really make a production out of this." Miyabi said, ignoring the sounds of grunting coming from behind her and her Limiters. "It would be such a waste if we didn't take advantage of something like this, you guy's have cameras in your phones right?" She asks her Limiters rhetorically. Her Limiters nod anyway. "Take some shots, it'll be a remembrance that this is the day that the High and Mighty 'Untouchable Queen' was broken down like an animal." She said as she began to laugh yet again.

Kazuya's eyes met Satellizer's and it was like a dam had suddenly burst. Finally, that cold within his chest was set free and coursed through his whole body, flooding him with power and purpose as he looks into the shamed, frightened, saddened eyes of Satellizer. Suddenly, Kazuya remembered his sister's words, what she said, her final words as she walked out the door, "_When you protect her, you will be a great man. No matter what you do, do it in her name and you will never disappoint._" Kazuya's eyes changed, his obsidian blacks turned to vibrant blues, the same color as Satellizer and he saw her eyes widen in response.

He felt his body become filled with power as his purpose was directly in front of him. His purpose was Satellizer el Bridgette. Kazuya didn't think, didn't feel, didn't hesitate, he just moved. He disappeared from his previous spot and was suddenly on the other side of the roof with Satellizer in his arms, bridal style. He felt her eyes on him, but he was glaring down Miyabi and the offending limiters with a viciousness he didn't know he possessed as he gently placed her back down onto the ground, allowing her skirt to cover her body parts once again. He took his jacket and gently placed it on her shoulders, covering her bare breasts.

He saw her skin flush, but he turned back to the Limiters, who now had glowing eyes, "I don't know how you got out of my Freezing, but it doesn't matter. You can't negate three at the same time!" Miyabi yelled. It was testament to her current mindset that she didn't even seem to comprehend exactly what Kazuya had just done. Kazuya held out a single arm and the encroaching orange freezing shattered like flimsy glass as his blue aura overwhelmed the three other Limiters. He could feel his cold spreading into the air as he holds all four in his field, the thought of affecting Satellizer never crosses his mind.

Kazuya moved once again, and the others seemed as if they were in slow motion as he grabbed the phones from each limiter, crushing them underfoot before knocking each of them out with a well-placed chop to their neck. It took all of his self-restraint to stop himself from sending his full power behind each chop, something he somehow felt would tear their heads from their bodies. Once all of her Limiters were handled, Kazuya turned to Miyabi, who was quaking at his livid stare. It was when he was heading towards Miyabi that he noticed that his purpose had recovered, his jacket fluttering in the wind as she leaped towards her opponent.

Her volt weapon didn't materialize, but her fists did her talking for her. She pounced on her prey like a lioness to her food, and she pounded her sempai with a viciousness that Kazuya found repulsive. It wasn't until he saw Satellizer has beaten Miyabi into a pulp, her face a mash of black and blue with cuts adorning her cheeks, the girl making pathetic whining sounds, not able to move her mouth enough to turn them into pleadings that he dropped his aura, allowing Miyabi to cover her face and plead for Satellizer to stop.

However, Satellizer didn't stop, it was at this point that she materialized her weapon and Kazuya leaped towards his purpose, his special person. He placed a hand upon her arm, looking into the vacant blue eyes that were staring down at Miyabi with a hatred that he had never seen in her before. He was sure this was the reason she was called the 'Untouchable Queen.'

"Stop." He pleaded. "Please, it's enough." He looked at her with every ounce of willpower, hoping she would listen. For a long moment, it seemed as if she didn't hear him and her arm twitched downward. Slowly, however, her eyes drifted from Miyabi to Kazuya and she blinked as she looks at his concerned face. Her blue eyes seemed to focus onto him as her weapon dissolves and she stood up.

Kazuya nodded at her before looking down at Miyabi, who was looking at him in gratitude, "Don't look at me like that, I didn't stop her because of you, I stopped her because she would have gotten in trouble." He revealed. He could see the surprise on her face. This wasn't really true, his nature wouldn't allow him to allow pain to be caused for no reason, but she needed to learn there were consequences. "I don't want to see you anywhere near me or Satellizer-sempai, do you understand me?" He stated, copying her tone from earlier, the possibility of her saying no not an option. Miyabi nodded her head vigorously, either the tone he was using, the beating from Satellizer, or both working.

Kazuya felt his power fading, the confidence that came with it was dangerously low, but he could now feel that core part of his body that allowed him to protect Satellizer. He looked up at her, only to find her looking at him with a strange look as the president came bursting up the stairs. "Oh my!" She yelled as she looks upon the scene, "What happened here?" She asked.

Kazuya looks over at Satellizer, who was still staring at him, and his confidence faded as he mumbles to himself. Eventually, the truth came out and Chiffon looks over at Satellizer, "You will have to be placed in solitary confinement for fighting with an upper-classman Pandora Satellizer el Bridgette." She stated firmly, but Satellizer's cold gaze took the wind out of the kind-hearted president's declaration. It was as this staredown was going on that Kazuya blinked and launched himself into Chiffon's vision.

"Wait a minute." Kazuya retorted, "Miyabi-sempai was the one who started the fight, and I'm the one she fought." He said. Chiffon blinked and Kazuya could feel Satellizer's eyes upon him again, though she had yet to say anything.

"What?" Chiffon asks, "But, you just said..." She trailed off.

"I just said I froze her and then beat her up, yes." He confirmed, feeling the the incredulous looks that everyone was giving him grow, causing him to nervously in his spot. Regardless of his own feeling he would not allow Satellizer to be imprisoned for fighting to help him. He was going to protect her.

Chiffon fixed him with a stare before she looks at Satellizer, who was still staring at Kazuya, then back at him before sighing, "Well, there's nothing against Pandoras fighting Limiters, so this fight has no repercussions." She finally stated and then turned, heading towards Miyabi, "You may go, Aoi Kazuya-kun, but please do be careful in the future." She said kindly as she began to help Miyabi up.

Kazuya nodded, slightly happy he wasn't being punished for this as he turned to Satellizer, whom looked at him before turning and heading down the stairs. Kazuya spared a look at the beaten and bloody Miyabi before he turned and followed her.

* * *

><p>It isn't until the two were nearing the dormitories that Satellizer took a short trip into a small grove of trees and entered a small clearing. Kazuya followed her dutifully, knowing that he would protect this woman with his very life should the situation call for it. Though he hoped that it wouldn't come to that; not for fear of his life, but because he would be leaving her unprotected if he were to perish. Kazuya was slightly surprised at the vehemence he felt towards Satellizer, but just remembered his sister's words, letting them comfort him, assuring him that his feelings were something normal, and something to be explored, if Satellizer wished to. Even if she didn't, he would remain by her side, dutifully, as he felt he should.<p>

"Why are you following me?" Satellizer asked as she came to a stop, her voice was fairly emotionless, but Kazuya detects the hint of curiosity she actually felt underneath her facade.

Kazuya faltered, while he may feel strongly about this woman, while he may have been completely confident on top of the roof. That was all as flimsy as the facade she seemed to carry around him, neither of them seemed capable of hiding something from the other, despite their limited interactions. "I... I..." He mumbled, but then took a deep breath and restarted. "I want to make s-sure you get to your room okay." He said as he twiddled his thumbs in a nervous gesture.

Satellizer looked at him with a calculating gaze and Kazuya shifted before her, suddenly feeling much too weak and helpless in front of her. He hated the feeling of weakness he got from her cold stare, but it also seemed to intensify the cold pit within his chest, his power and resolve.

"I still want to be your Limiter!" He blurted out, unable to take her stare or the silence that had descended upon them. Satellizer blinked, and then blinked again, a blush spreading across her face as she looked into his nervous eyes. Kazuya was heartened by the blush, but the way her eyes flickered from slight surprise, and a small amount of consideration, to disdain for his suggestion left him feeling almost like he had lost his sister all over again as her words float to him.

"I have no need of a Limiter." She said coldly before she turned on her heel and stalked out of the clearing; heading towards the dormitories once more. Kazuya was barely aware of his actions as his own body lurches forward, following her instinctively even as he replayed her words in his head. If Satellizer sensed him following her, she made no motion to indicate it as he mindlessly climbed the stairs behind her, positioning himself to break her fall lest she slip.

"_I have no need of a Limiter._" Her words played in Kazuya's head and that same cold seemed to force the frown onto his face as he thought of this. What would have happened had he not been there to negate the Freezing aura that would surely have captured her should she have continued fighting? Despite the facts of that situation, his mind quickly linked that fight into one with a NOVA, the enemy and entity that Pandoras are trained to fight. What would happen should a single NOVA attack Satellizer and she didn't have a limiter to negate the field of freezing like he did? He shuddered to think of the outcome of such an event.

Kazuya looked up to see Satellizer open the door to her room, stepping inside before she turned and sent him an impassive stare before shutting the door in his face. His purpose now fulfilled, Kazuya stood in front of the door, staring at it with a slightly vacant stare as he tried to figure out just what to do now. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized they had entered into the cool dormitory of the second year girls instead of the humid heat of the outside air.

Slowly, Kazuya turned his body, fighting an internal battle as he makes his decision to return to his dorm instead of sleeping outside her room. He blushed slightly as he thought of sleeping outside her door as the cold within him whispers for him to do so. He hesitated only slightly, sending a longing look at the closed door, "Sleep well Satellizer-sempai." He said before he turned and trudged out of the girl's dormitories.

* * *

><p>Unknown to him, on the other side of the door, Satellizer was leaning against the thick slab of wood, her heart beating rapidly and her face flushed as she sensed him linger outside her door. Hearing his parting words only seemed to increase her blush and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself as she shook her head, heading to her shower to try to make sense of what had just occurred while contemplating on why she could accept his touch, and why she listened to him when she had been so engulfed in her rage.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days were stressful for Kazuya, being the center of attention because of the rumors that populated overnight. The reactions to the rumors were... odd, to Kazuya. The Limiters, without fail, all seemed to resent his rumored power, a few of the older Limiters looked like they wanted to confront him during lunch but they never did. The Pandoras were of a mixed mind, it seemed. Most of the fourth years looked at him with a disappointing expressions, whether that was because he had fought an upperclassmen or because they thought he was just trying to gain attention, Kazuya could not fathom.<p>

The third years seemed split, a few of the more objective ones were obviously checking him out, trying to figure if the rumors were true and what they would do if they were. Kazuya shivered as he remembered what Miyabi had said she planned on doing to him. The other side was the group which glared at him, and he could only assume that they were angry a first year had, apparently, managed to beat one of them, no matter her rank in her own year.

The second year Pandoras, with one glaring exception, all had hungry eyes upon him as he walked around the campus. Even the ones whom were bonded shot looks his way, causing Kazuya to cringe in sadness, feeling sad for those that were supposed to share a bond of trust and combat who's partners would abandon those they had chosen simply because of a rumor.

The first year Pandoras were split again, many knew that he was probably unsuitable for them, seeing as the Limiters were usually one year younger than their Pandora counterparts, but it didn't stop them from sending glances his way that made him shift uncomfortably in his seat during classes and at lunch.

* * *

><p>It was three days after the fight with Miyabi. Kazuya sighed as he walked into his room, wishing he could do something about all of the looks he was getting. To top it off, Satellizer was ignoring him and he could feel the cold inside him grow in response to this, whispering and tugging at his instincts to approach her again, to <em>make<em> her accept him. He had no idea why his instincts wanted him to be so dominant, Satellizer didn't seem the type to allow herself to be dominated, or enjoy it if she did. Then again, he didn't know her very well, and the face she showed in private may have different wants than her public persona; a thought that only caused his instincts to flare harder, pushing him to get to know everything about her.

Kazuya shook his head, still uncertain what to do in regards to her reaction to his offer. While he admitted that she didn't need a Limiter right now, she would eventually need to be linked with one to be effective, and he wanted to be that person more than anything. However, he had no clue how to approach her, or even interact with her after their small talk.

Kazuya headed towards the shower, intent on washing the grime of the day away, when his door is knocked on rather urgently, "Kazuya! Kazuya! Are you in there?" The voice of his class president, Kaho Hiiragi, came through the door, sounding very panicked. Kazuya turned quickly, opening the door to find a distraught looking Hiiragi. "Oh good!" She said quickly, stepping past him and into his room without waiting for an invitation. "I need to tell you about something I just saw..." She proceeded to explain how she found the 7th ranked Pandora Ingrid Bernstein threatening Satellizer because she had fought an upperclassmen. Furthermore, the fight was going to be a true Pandora fight, with Limiters included. Ingrid had given Satellizer 24 hours to find a Limiter. Because Satellizer didn't currently have a Limiter, and Kazuya was still without a partner, Hiiragi was worried that she would come looking for him to fight with her.

Kazuya shook his head as he looked at Hiiragi's still slightly worried face, "I don't think you need to worry Hiiragi. She's not interested in me." He says with a slight, forced, smile.

Hiiragi blinked, and then looked at him again before shaking her head, letting out a sigh of relief, "Good, I was worried that you would help her Kazuya, you're sometimes too kind for your own good." She said, before a blush spread across her face as she looked at him. Kazuya smiled at her, an appreciative smile that let her know he appreciated her thoughts.

"Thanks." He replied in response before he opened the door, waving her out, "I'm a little tired Hiiragi, would you mind?" He requests politely. She jumped at the offer, her blush still on her face as she left. As soon as the door closed, Kazuya sighed, feeling his chest freeze over, his eyes unknowingly flashing to blue before returning to their original black. A look of determination appeared upon his face as he headed towards the showers, his steps filled with an old-found purpose.

Hours later, Kazuya was heading towards the upperclassmen dorms under the cover of the night sky. He may not be Satellizer's limiter, but she was his purpose and he would allow no harm to come to her because of his fight. He was nearing the dorms when he feels the vibrations. Curious, Kazuya moves forward, only to be smacked with the sounds of a woman crying out in pain from an attack and the sound of another woman talking. A familiar pit of cold moves towards his chest and Kazuya walked forward to discover what was going on, the sight almost made him lose himself as he arrived.

Directly in front of him was Satellizer, her back open and bleeding, five stigmata are present but there was a line, broken, leading to the wound that was still bleeding. She was breathing harshly as she looked upon a scarlet haired woman and what appears to be her blonde haired Limiter. The scarlet haired woman's hand was stained with blood and the very sight chills his heart as the woman speaks, "I gave you enough time to find a Limiter, it's your own fault for not finding one..." She says, causing Kazuya's blood to chill further as he spotted something on the ground he'd missed, the reason for Satellizer's pain and obvious discomfort, the single stigmata laying in a pool of blood next to the scarlet haired woman. He felt a pull towards the stigmata within Satellizer, just as he did towards the one on the ground, but the red descending over his vision caused him to ignore it.

"Now, we will activate our Ereinbar set and take your stigmata by force!" The woman declared.

Kazuya was unaware of the chill that now hung in the air, radiating from himself, "Breaking the rules and daring to defy the third-years... Let this punishment serve as an example to the rest of you!" She barked harshly. Kazuya was only barely aware of the dorm's windows having been opened by other Pandoras to watch the fight.

Kazuya prepared himself, knowing he would jump in and help Satellizer as soon as the other Limiter engaged her. He would not allow that fate to befall her. He was slightly surprised, however, when he heard the Pandora speak again, "I'll give you one last chance, we're close to the freshman dorms." She offered quietly, "If you can find someone to be your Limiter, I'll allow you time to perform the ceremony." Kazuya blinks, looking at the dorms to his left as the other woman does.

"How about it!" She shouts towards his building, "Will any of you come and save Satellizer?" She yelled, "At this rate I'll tear her apart, come out if you want to help!"

Kazuya waited, looking to see if anyone else would do anything as he watched from a decent distance. After a minute, the Pandora turns to Satellizer with a grim look on her face, "It seems today isn't your lucky day." She said before her eyes gain a ring just like Miyabi's and Satellizer's shivering form is suddenly frozen stiff. The Pandora moves forward, obviously intending to continue what she had accomplished with the first stigmata when Kazuya moves.

The other Pandora jumped away as Kazuya's blue freezing aura appeared upon the battlefield, and he himself seemed to faze into existence from a thick fog that had appeared in the humid air. "Who are you?" The other Pandora asked as Kazuya picks up the stigmata on the ground, cradling it carefully within his palm as he then walks over to Satellizer's wide-eyed form.

"Introduce yourself before you go demanding the names of others." Kazuya retorted, his blue eyes flashing as he knelt next to Satellizer, handing her the stigmata and curling her fingers around it. "Sorry I'm late sempai, I was taking a shower." He joked, smiling at her, hoping to break her out of her shell. Satellizer twitched, and Kazuya's smile widened a bit. "Are you okay Satellizer-sempai?" He asked seriously. Satellizer didn't respond, only looking up into his eyes, her own filled with confusion, but also relief as he looked at her with naked concern. She shyly nodded her head. "Good. I'm glad." He said gently before standing and turning to face the confused Pandora and Limiter, who were still trying to overpower his own aura.

The other Pandora seemed to snap into action once he faced them, his blue eyes locking upon her blood stained hand, "I apologize for my manners, my name is Ingrid Bernstein, and this is my Limiter Leo." she said, waving towards the blonde haired boy. Kazuya inclined his head.

"My name is Aoi Kazuya." He replied with none of the politeness he was feeling. He saw the recognition flash in her eyes as he looked at her. A tense silence formed in the air as Kazuya stared down the pair standing across from him while Satellizer recovered.

"Well, this is perfect, I was going to come after you next." Ingrid says, "You should use this time to perform the baptism, use the stigmata I ripped out. I won't give you another chance." She warned as she seemed to rock back onto the heels of her feet to wait, despite the fact she could see the freezing auras still battling. Leo was clearly breathing heavier than Kazuya, by a wide margin.

Kazuya gave Leo a look and the Freezing auras dissipate. Leo slumped slightly before taking a breath and resumed standing, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Kazuya merely turns his gaze upon Satellizer, giving her a look that asked if that was what she wanted. "I don't want to..." Satellizer finally admitted, looking down and away from Kazuya as his eyes soften just slightly.

"So, you ignore your only chance at victory, how pathetic." Ingrid says. Kazuya shot her a glare, which she ignored. "I don't understand why you won't baptize with someone, you know that you won't be able to go through life as a Pandora without a Limiter after school right?" Ingrid asked, looking at Satellizer with a demeaning look, "I mean, this guy isn't ugly, I can't understand why you would hate to have him as a Limiter." She commented, shrugging her shoulders, ignoring how large Satellizer's eyes had grown as she spoke.

"Because-Because I hate the feel of it!" Satellizer interrupted as Ingrid tried to continue, "It's like its rubbing my body and-and the Ereinbar set too! Having anybody touch me like that... anything like that... I hate it!" she admitted, tears at the edges of her eyes. Kazuya reflected for a moment as the entire crowd looked stunned at the way she explained it, making it sound almost like a perverted thing instead of the connection they are led to believe it was. Kazuya could see how Satellizer, who seemed to hate anybody touching her, would hate such an intimate connection.

"Are you really giving up this chance?" Ingrid asked, the tone in her voice telling everyone that she was annoyed at the way Satellizer had just explained the connection, and that this was their last warning.

"I won't do it." Satellizer says after a slight hesitation, her eyes flickering to Kazuya, unknown to him.

"Well, you heard her." Kazuya shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess the two of us will just have to fight you without being connected, right sempai?" He asked with a smile, looking down at Satellizer and holding a hand out to help her up. Satellizer looked at his hand, the tears in her eyes still unshed as her eyes panned up to meet his own. The two looked at each other for but a moment before her hand slipped into his and she was gently pulled to her feet. "I can't fight Sempai." Kazuya told her, to which Satellizer nodded sharply. He would Freeze, she would fight. Unlike the fight with Miyabi, this one would be a true test of their compatibility.

Ingrid's eyes were hooded as her volt weapons appeared in her hands, two tonfa's. "Why?" She asked lowly, "You are Pandora and Limiter, you are beings who are there to enforce the rules, and yet you're breaking them!" She snarled forcefully, her eyes gaining that other ring again. "Why are you breaking the rules, the rules that protect everyone!" She yelled at them as the Freezing appeared once more.

Kazuya's eyes flashed and the Freezing is broken once more, a territory battle was taking place, but Kazuya didn't even seem affected as he stood there, next to Satellizer. "Why are you attacking Satellizer, who did nothing wrong!" Kazuya fires back, "I'm the one who hurt Miyabi, I don't know why you attacked her!"

Ingrid scoffs, "There's no way that a Limiter managed to beat a Pandora, you don't have any combat abilities." She replied, complete faith in her assumption.

"Even the best warriors fall when they're unprepared." Kazuya replied, catching Ingrid off-guard, "Besides that, why are you attacking us when it was Miyabi-sempai who attacked me in the first place? If you value your rules so much, then why is it I'm being punished for merely defending myself from your classmate!"

"What?" Ingrid blurted, her eyes seemed to lose the fire she held earlier.

Kazuya looks at Ingrid incredulously, "You mean you didn't even bother to find out the full story?" He exclaimed. "Miyabi-sempai wanted to rape me and make me her Limiter, even though I didn't want to be hers. If it wasn't for Satellizer-sempai, I probably wouldn't be here." Kazuya explained. Ingrid looked at him confusedly for a moment, seemingly deciding whether or not to believe him before she straightened her back.

"Leo, we're leaving." She said, making Leo blink before his Freezing aura blinked out of existence and he slumped to the ground in a heap, taking deep breaths. Ingrid looked at Kazuya and nods, "If your story is correct, I will see to it, personally, that the ones who lied to me and Miyabi are dealt with most harshly. I don't condone the taking of a Limiter simply because you like the way he looks, I apologize for the inconvenience." She directed pointedly to only Kazuya.

Kazuya shrugged, "I think you owe someone else more of an apology than me." He pointed out as he made a gesture at Satellizer, who looked at him oddly.

Ingrid seemed to stiffen, but after a moments hesitation she offered a deep bow to Satellizer, "I am deeply sorry for having harmed you wrongly. Please accept my humblest apologies." She said, keeping her head down in respect. Satellizer's eyes went from confused to ice cold as she looked from Kazuya to Ingrid before she waved Ingrid off.

"Accepted." She stated coldly, looking away as Ingrid and Leo disappeared into the mist surrounding them and the sounds of closing windows blocking off any of the people staring from the dorm windows.

Kazuya relaxed, his eyes bleeding from blue back to black before he turned to Satellizer with a concerned look. He was met with a confused look that morphed into her usual cold mask. "Why did you help me?" She asked. Kazuya almost sighed as he looked at her, "I told you I didn't have need of a Limiter."

Kazuya shook his head, "I know, and I'm not asking you to make me your Limiter again, my offer will always stand for you." He revealed. Surprise flits across her face, "I just realized something." He said as he turned from her, looking up at the sky and seeing a picture of his sister appear in the night sky, bringing a small smile to his face.

"What?" She asked. Though he could tell she meant it to be cold, it sounded like she was genuinely curious. Of course, that could have just been his imagination.

"I realized that I don't care if you want me as your Limiter or not." He admitted, "I want to be your Limiter, and I won't accept anyone else. But even if I'm not your Limiter, I can still protect you with this power of mine." He said, clenching his fist as he thought of the cold power inside of him that seems to have grown stronger every time he was around the girl beside him. "And I always will. I will always protect you because I realized that I care about you like I care about no one else on this earth, and I can't seem to stop myself. I don't understand these feelings, and I certainly don't know what it means, but I know that I will protect you because I think you are worth more than my own life." He said quietly.

He waits a few moments, not looking at Satellizer, before he turned and began walking towards her dorm, "I will always be your shield, Satellizer-sempai." He said before he left her.

* * *

><p>The following day, Kazuya was walking down the corridor to head outside the building when he saw her walking towards him. He hadn't seen her since the night before and, while he had been pretty open about his feelings, he was now worried about how she would react to his words. Nervously, he stepped to the side of the corridor, clearing a space so she didn't have to be anywhere near him as they continue walking towards each other.<p>

His eyes track her as they pass each other, looking out the corner of his eye he hopes to see her look at him, and he was surprised when she stopped next to him, though there was a full six inches between the two. He subconsciously stopped as she did, and he tensed slightly when he saw her look at him before stepping towards him, coming close enough to speak quietly. He watched her face as she opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it as a look flashed across her face so quickly he couldn't place it.

This repeated twice more before she seemed to draw herself up, towering over him by a head as she commanded, "Come to my room tonight, after dinner." She then turned quickly and proceeded down the corridor, leaving a confused Kazuya in her wake. "_That wasn't a blush on her face as she turned away, was it?_" He thought to himself before he shook his head, heading down toward his dorm to get ready for dinner and his subsequent meeting with Satellizer.

* * *

><p>Kazuya approached Satellizer's room with trepidation, dressed in his normal school clothes. Kazuya was as nervous as he felt he could ever get, his hands shaking, sweat beading and rolling down his palms. His head and heart seemed to be drums inside his body, pounding away at the body that contained them in an inexorable drum roll. Shakily, he wiped his hands on his pants and swallowed loudly before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.<p>

Allowing a small amount of his cold power to sweep through him, he instantly felt more at ease, but he quickly pushed the power back, knowing the instinctual urges of that power weren't what he needed tonight. His hands were steadier now, so he raised one to rap against the door. He swallowed again as he waited for the door to open.

It didn't take long before the door was opened and Kazuya's breath was taken from his body with a short, sharp gasp as he beheld Satellizer in something other than her school or Pandora uniform. Kazuya's eyes started at her feet, clad in black heels, following the expanse of smooth skin up the curves of her body to see a black skirt that stopped just short of halfway down her thighs. The skirt had frills upon it but, looked sexy rather than childish as she moved back a few steps.

Her skirt clung to her hips almost like a second skin as he followed the gentle curve of her hips to her slim waist, where a baby blue blouse was tucked into her skirt. The blouse was plain, holding no beads or designs, but the color complemented her so perfectly Kazuya couldn't think of a better blouse for her. Moving further up, to the place most men probably looked, Kazuya saw that her blouse hugged her well-endowed chest nicely but not so tightly that it seemed she was bursting from it, like her school and Pandora outfit looked like. He also noticed she had the three upper buttons undone, allowing a generous amount of her generous bosom to be exposed by the rift the unbuttoned blouse created.

Finally, his eyes reached her face and he saw simple silver earrings hanging from her ears and a small bit of lipstick covering her lips as she stares at him through her glasses. Realizing he'd been caught ogling her like most of the men in their school, he blushed.

She didn't comment on this, settling for a quiet, "Come in." Before stepping aside to allow him into her room.

Kazuya stepped inside, waiting as Satellizer closed the door before he watched her move back in front of him and look around nervously for a moment. He noticed the room was just as opulent as his own, but she had a large queen sized bed, and a bit more space since she seemingly didn't have a roommate. She eventually took a few steps further into her room, Kazuya following behind before she suddenly turned around and he was met with an intense blue-eyed stare.

Kazuya staggered back a half-step, but Satellizer followed him; her eyes searching his face, for what, he didn't know, but he remained perfectly still as she probed his face for whatever she was looking for. Slowly, her hand reached out and grasped his own. He could feel her tremble at his touch, but before he could pull away and save her from being uncomfortable, she opened her mouth and snapped gently, "Stay still."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Satellizer raised his hand and pressed it against her cheek, a blush appearing on her face as well as his own as a small smile appeared on her lips before she nuzzled her face into his hand a bit harder. Kazuya watched as her blush deepened and she nibbled on her bottom lip, clearly enjoying his hand on her face.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and fixed him with yet another stern stare, though her head remains cradled in his hand, "Just as I thought..." She said quietly, "It's not repulsive when you touch me... I even..." She stopped herself from saying more, and Kazuya found himself desperate to hear more, but he refused to push his luck. "If it's you then..." Satellizer trails before she looked at him again, her eyes boring into his skull before she said, "Would you become my Limiter?"

Kazuya blinked and looked at her like he didn't understand the question. In truth, he didn't. He never thought this could happen and he could hardly believe she has actually asked him what he longed to hear, "W-what?" He stammered back.

Kazuya admitted that seeing her blushing face combined with her shy demure look from over her glasses was one of the cutest and most adorable things he'd ever seen, "W-would y-you become my L-L-Limiter?" She asked, stuttering uncharacteristically.

Kazuya looks at her with a bright smile, loving how she blushed even harder when he did so. "Yes! Yes!" He answered happily, "I would love to be your Limiter!" Kazuya was rewarded for his enthusiasm with a warm smile from her. Kazuya thought he'd just found the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid witness to as she smiled shyly, just for him.

"We don't even have to baptize, I'll work with you without it if you don't want an Ereinbar set." He declared, but was surprised at the small gasp that Satellizer released. He had expected her instant agreement. He looked over at her, curious about the reaction he had elicited from her by his actions.

Satellizer gripped her blouse front with a strong hand as she looked directly into his eyes for several long moments before she asked, "R-really? We don't have to go through a baptism?" Kazuya wasn't sure what emotion was in her voice. Disappointment? Relief? He couldn't recognize it.

Kazuya shook his head, "Not if you don't want to Satellizer-sempai, I told you, I will be your shield, whether you bind me or not." He replied honestly.

Satellizer shook slightly and backed up, sat down upon her bed, and looked at him with a wide-eyed gaze. Kazuya looked down at her, slightly worried about her silence, but he waited patiently as she contemplated something before her eyes suddenly gained a determined look. She reached over to her nightstand and withdrew something from it. Kazuya waited as she closed the drawer before turning to face him, the uncertain yet determined look within her eyes intrigued him

Kazuya watched her as she rose and approached him, her hand closed around whatever she had withdrawn from her drawer. Her eyes flickered to his again, a look of uncertainty flashed across her face before she boldly held her hand out and slowly unclenched it, revealing the stigmata that had been torn from her back the previous night, the one he had placed within her hands himself.

Kazuya felt the pull from last night once again, a sense of familiarity and comfort he hadn't experienced since his sister left him all those years ago. He remembered how easy it had been to resist the pull last night when Satellizer had been in danger, but the sense of peace he felt inside her room made it much harder for him to resist simply snatching that stigmata from her hand. He stared at the stigmata for a full five seconds before he mustered the willpower to tear his eyes away from it and look back at Satellizer, who was blushing but looked at him with determination. "I-" She faltered, looking away for a moment before she looked back at him, "I want to try baptizing." She said, her voice trembled slightly and her eyes turning misty, as if she remembered something from her past, before she shivered once and refocused on him, "With you." She confirmed, seemingly more to herself, but full of conviction as she looked him in the eyes.

Kazuya was taken aback, having heard how she had a notorious hatred of Limiters and having heard, from her own mouth, how she detested the Ereinbar set. He wondered why she would be willing to do this, "I thought you didn't like the Ereinbar set." He replied, as he held her gaze firmly, trying desperately to avoid snatching that stigmata up and placing it within his body to complete what she was offering.

Satellizer's eyes seemed to harden and her hand began to close, "If you don't want to then-" She started to say.

Kazuya's hand shot out, grasping hers in his own and feeling a thrill shoot through his body as his fingers brushed the stigmata, "I want to Satellizer-sempai, I really do." Kazuya said passionately, willing her to see the desire in his eyes and the blush he saw that spread across her face showed he had suceeded. He slowly stroked her palm with his fingers as he spoke to her, "I just want to know why you want to, I mean, I heard what you thought about the set." He said.

Satellizer's blue eyes flickered, and Kazuya stopped her avoidance by locking gazes with her once more, "I didn't like anyone else touching me, I could never stand it." She admitted, "But you're different, I-I-I..." She stuttered again, her blush deepening, "I actually _like,_" She whispered so lowly Kazuya almost missed it, "You touching me, and I really do want to experience what every other Pandora talks so much about." She admitted, her blush deepening, but the sincerity in her voice was unmistakeable.

Kazuya himself was blushing, recalling a bit of what Kazuha had mentioned about how close she and her Limiter had been. "Whatever you want sempai." He said with a smile, "Are you still willing to Baptize with me?" He asked. Satellizer hesitated, but only for a moment before nodding. "Well, how do you want to do this?" He asked her.

Satellizer looked nervous and Kazuya felt the same, but she was his sempai and this was her decision, so he wanted her to be comfortable with what she was about to do. A few moments passed without either of them doing anything but looking at each other before Satellizer spoke, "Well, would you like to sit down and I'll put it in your back?" She asked.

Kazuya smiled at her and promptly grabbed the single chair in the room before placing it in front of her and sitting in it so she had access to his back. He reached up and undid his tie, slipping his jacket and shirt off, feeling a bit self-conscious about his body but knowing this was necessary, he dropped the clothes to the floor next to him so he was naked from the waist up.

Kazuya looked over his shoulder to see Satellizer form her volt weapon and raised it. His eyes widened, but she spoke before he could say anything, "Stay still, this will hurt a little bit." Before she thrust her weapon forward, the tip entering his shoulder, causing him to cry out in both surprise and pain, mostly the former, as he feels the wound is quite small when he calmed down, just deep enough for her to get the job done. His head had whipped forward when he yelped so he didn't see her as she stepped closer and placed the Stigmata within his shoulder and then stepped back.

He did, however, feel it as the stigmata attached itself to his body and that thrill he'd felt turned into a jolt which seemed to run through his shoulder, to spread across his collarbone. It arced down his arms and chest, making his skin tingle and his heart race as warmth filled him and the electric shock seemed to reach his toes just as another tendril wormed its way up his neck. His eyes snapped open as that electric shock surged forward and seemed to engulf his mind with a sense of recognition that was familiar, and yet different.

For what seemed an eternity, he floated upon that electric surge, thoughts and images of his life passed through his brain at speeds that left him with a headache. Then, just as suddenly as the electric shock appeared, it disappeared from his body, leaving him slumped in chair he had been seated in. It took a few moments for him to sense anything beyond the pounding of his heart and head but, when he was able to, it took him another few moments to get over the tingling sensation he felt pricking at his skin and he was then, finally, able to realize that Satellizer was staring concernedly at him as he lay limp in the chair.

Kazuya licked his lips before he spoke, "Is it always like that?" He asked with a small smile.

Satellizer shook her head, "No, I've never seen anyone react so strongly." She said honestly.

Kazuya chuckled lightly, "Glad to see I'm even more unique." He said jokingly. Satellizer smiled gently at him and Kazuya stood, stretching his arms, "Ahh! Nothing like feeling electricity surge through you to make you fully awake." He said, causing Satellizer to smile a bit wider as she looked at him, "What do you want to do now?" He asked. He didn't feel any different right now, other than a lingering tingling, but he was sure that would go away sometime soon.

Satellizer's smile disappeared as she stood up and faced him, standing a few steps away from him, "I want to test the set." She replied. Kazuya blinked before nodding as he looked at her, "You don't have to do anything, just wait and you'll know when it happens." She advised, to which Kazuya nodded once more before she closed her eyes, took two deep breaths, announced firmly, "Ereinbar set!" Her eyes snap open, the familiar ring now visible in her eyes.

For Kazuya, the experience was one of a kind, he could still feel everything he felt before, but suddenly there was another feeling, like a second skin had been placed over his own, only one of a female type. He could feel the way her clothes swish gently against her skin, tickling her and teasing her sensitive skin more than he thought possible. His first major difference was the sensitivity of her breasts as they lay within the bra, he had never felt such a thing and the experience certainly was one of a kind. The second was a draft upon his legs that he was not used to, especially near his thighs and he blushed slightly when he thought this, at least, he thought he blushed.

The next sense he gained was a sense of what he could only describe as pantom-hearing, a second set of sound overlapping his own sense. He could taste something as well, like a minty freshness that Kazuya knows doesn't come from his own toothpaste. Next came the smell, and he could detect a hint of masculinity in her room that he couldn't before.

Finally, the another sight seems to appear over his own and he gasped as he beheld his own blushing figure, obviously behind black rimmed glasses. Kazuya blinked in surprise as he realized this is what happens when they would form the Ereinbar set and it was definitely a close feeling, yet not overtly sexual. Kazuya experienced this for a few moments before he was suddenly only within his own body and he shook his head to clear it before looking at Satellizer, who was smiling while she looked at him.

Kazuya looked deep into Satellizer's eyes as she stared at him. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they reveled in the closeness that they had just shared. Kazuya could feel the cold core of his seem to grow and almost felt like it was going to burst from his chest. Satellizer suddenly moved forward, her blush had returned, but she held none of the uncertainty she held before their Baptism as she put her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she tilted her face, placing her lips upon his in a kiss that sent yet another shock directly into Kazuya's brain.

For a few moments, all Kazuya could comprehend was that she was kissing him and that her body was pressing against his in a position he hadn't thought she would ever want to be in. His eyes were open and staring into her closed eyes, trying to figure out exactly what she was doing. Then, he felt her right hand thread into his hair and push his face forward, obviously trying to get more of his face pressed against her own.

Blinking in surprise, Kazuya finally felt how her lips were moving against his, the softness of her lips was just like the rest of her body; incredibly soft, almost like a model's. Kazuya shook himself mentally as he closed his own eyes and pressed his lips forward, reciprocating the passionate kiss that Satellizer was giving him. He mentally smiled when he heard her let out a very soft, but uniquely sensual moan as she pressed herself to him. Of course, everything about her was sensual, from the shy demure look she carried when she was wearing her glasses, to the sexy, confident look she had shown him tonight.

Kazuya felt her hand run up and down his back, seemingly unable to decide where to lay upon his body and he, slowly, raised his own hands and placed them along her back. Surprisingly, she didn't even stiffen slightly as she felt his hands. Instead, she pulled away from him, opening her blue eyes to look into his. The smoldering, lustful look she gave him was a direct jolt to his lower body and he felt himself responding to what she was silently communicating.

She stared at him for another few moments before she took the hand off his back and took hold of her glasses before throwing them onto her nightstand from their position. She blushed at him before she replaced her hand and leaned in once again, and captured his lips before he could really comprehend anything beyond what they were doing.

Kazuya groaned as he felt her mouth open slightly, which allowed her tongue to press against his lips in a request for entrance. Kazuya quickly opened his lips as well and he let out another groan as her tongue entered his own mouth, pressing against his in a passionate play that shot through his body like a jolt. He felt her shiver against his body as he groaned.

His nose was pressed right up next to her skin and he could smell her unique scent even more strongly than from her room. His head felt like it was starting to become clouded as he continued to breath through his nose while he kissed her. Her scent seemed only more alluring as he continued inhaling the concoction that was Satellizer el Bridgette.

Regaining a small semblance of thought, Kazuya managed to push his own tongue against her's, rubbing all along it and trying to get his own tongue into her mouth. The two battled for a few moments, their pink tongues flashing between the two before Kazuya thrust his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. Kazuya ravaged her mouth, his tongue taking in all of her taste as he memorized exactly what caused her to moan. Her taste was one that was so diverse he swore he taste something new every second his tongue remained in her mouth, from the minty freshness of her toothpaste to the meaty taste of hamburgers, combined with strawberries and pears. Despite the diversity, the taste was so divine that Kazuya couldn't get enough of it, ravaging her mouth in an attempt to suck and lick every corner of her orifice.

When, at last, Kazuya pulled away, there was a line of spit connecting the two, hanging from their bottom lips as they both panted, gulping down breaths of air because of the intensity of their kiss. Satellizer's red lips were swollen with blood, evidence of the intensity of his attack upon her mouth but she didn't seem to care at all as her eyes remained locked upon his, the smoldering look she had given him earlier had turned into a raging inferno and her blue eyes seemed to dance with a flame as she pressed herself to him once more.

Instead of capturing his lips, however, she pressed her head into the crook of his neck, laying a soft kiss on his adam's apple. Kazuya's entire body seemed on fire as her body pressed against his but he just barely managed to bring a small, weak argument up about what she was doing, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with a tremble clearly audible in his voice as her hand roamed his back and the other came back to his chest, slowly stroking it between her impressive chest. "This is completely different from an Ereinbar set." He said, the argument sounding weak even to his ears.

Satellizer's nose remained nestled against his neck as she took a deep breath, which caused him to shiver from the air passing across his sensitive skin, "I want to feel like the others do." She quietly replied, rubbing her body against him as he trembled. "I don't like people touching me, but I don't like being alone." She admitted to him, her voice low and full of lust, but also pain. It sent shivers down his spine. "I want to try." She said, almost to herself, and then she raised her head and looked him in the eyes, the pain she had shown gone, replaced by the lust he had seen in her eyes before, her eyes dancing like a flame once more, "I want you." She admitted huskily, her normally soft voice sounded harsh, almost guttural, but the way his body reacted to the tone left no doubt that it was one of the most sensual things she had done so far.

* * *

><p>"That... was beyond words." Kazuya said softly, laying a soft kiss on Satellizer's cheek.<p>

"Thank you Kazuya." Satellizer said quietly as she shifted around on his chest and laid her head down upon it. Kazuya smiled down at her as he and she drifted off to sleep.

Kazuya and Satellizer made love three more times that night. Later on in that year, Satellizer, or Stella as she wanted Kazuya to call her, went to a resort run by Stella's older sister Violet. There Kazuya met Stella's half brother, Louis L. Bridgette. Kazuya, initially, liked the young man since he was courteous and polite to him. However, he quickly changed his mind about the person when he saw the way Stella tensed around him and the looks he was giving her.

Kazuya found out about her abusive past with Louis, the reason she hated to be touched stemmed from this, and proceeded to stand by her as Violet asked Stella to try to get along with Louis. That quickly became an impossibility when Louis tried to sneak into their room at night to continue what he had started before they were separated. It didn't take long for Stella, with Kazuya by her side, to beat her brother to a pulp like she had Miyabi before she went to Violet and told her what happened. Violet cried in response but agreed to keep Louis away from them but Violet became a big part of their lives after that, helping them with anything they needed and they were there for her too.

Then, they went on to become the premier Pandora/Limiter combination that managed to defeat S-class NOVAs by themselves. They defeated the next three NOVA clashes with their impressive fighting abilities before retiring from the business and marrying, spending the rest of their days in blissful happiness.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, This is my one shot of Freezing which contains a few things I think should have happened in the manga but didn't. Particularly the scene with Ingrid where she's attacking Satellizer for stopping, basically, rape.

For Kazuya's instincts, I equate that to the NOVA instincts combined with a human's that his body is giving him if you find his thought processes odd during the fight scenes.

For the lemon scene, while I was hesitant to put this in here, I felt it fit within the story. Stella does invite him to come to her room in the manga and she spends an inordinate amount of time picking out her outfit and preparing the night for him, if not for the incident with Rana then I believe they may have done something similar to this, perhaps not all the way but at least a kiss and some petting.

I would love to hear any thoughts on my story or the views I have brought up. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
